1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for marking objects by the vibrating tip of a pneumatic tool.
2. History of the Related Art
Marking devices in which the tip of a pneumatic tool is actuated by a compressed gas such as air, are known. Such devices move cyclically along their axis in the direction of the surface of the object to be marked. After some degree of movement the devices strike the object and then return to their initial position. Each impact causes aslight plastic deformation of the surface of an object. Known guiding means make it possible to displace the tip of marking devices in the vicinity of the surface of the object to be marked without interrupting the cyclic functioning of the tip at relatively high frequency. The vibrating tips may thus trace by micro-percussion, by their displacement along two perpendicular axes parallel to the plane of the surface of an object, identification markings such as letters, figures or other patterns.
Devices for guiding a pneumatic tool to effect such a marking by micro-percussion are also known. They comprise two carriages which move in perpendicular directions, each driven by a motor controlled by conventional electronics. Often, one of the two motors is mounted on one of the two carriages, which complicates its electrical supply. The two carriages must be guided individually with high precision in order to obtain sufficiently precise lines of the identification markings.
The possibility has been considered of making a device for marking by micro-percussion which does not comprise a double-carriage structure which allows the guiding of a pneumatic tool with vibrating tip with high precision so as to trace on the plane of marking of an object, two-dimensional identification markings. It is also desired to avoid mounting a drive motor on a movable carriage in order to simplify and lighten the carriage which drives the pneumatic tool.
The device forming the subject matter of the invention brings a particularly efficient solution to the problem raised.